


Attic

by SoapyPartiallyCleanDishes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, First fanfic on AO3, Save me from this hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyPartiallyCleanDishes/pseuds/SoapyPartiallyCleanDishes
Summary: You were going to be okay. It was going to be fine. You were going to be fine.You held your breath every time he entered his room. You could hear his footsteps as he searched."I'm not fuckin' happy, (y/n)," he growled. "You've been hiding for too damn long!"





	

You couldn't quite remember how it started. You two weren't close. You barely knew him. It wasn't like he had called you on the phone and said, "Hey, wanna have dinner with me and my family?"

Oh wait. That's exactly how it happened. Silly you. Always forgetting that you two were friends.

You and Lucas _were_ friends right? In 3rd grade, you two sat together at lunch everyday. In middle school, he told you what he did to Oliver. He made you promise to never tell anyone. In high school, you went to prom together. When you left for college, leaving your home-state of Louisiana, you lost contact with him. You remember you lost his number, his email, his address...everything that allowed you to contact him. It was an accident when you were packing your things. You had kept all your items relating to him in a box that you forgot to pack and your mother threw it out while you were gone.

It was...an accident right? You didn't tell her to do it on purpose. You liked Lucas. He was an inventor and was fun to be around. He was a tad excitable, which could've been annoying if you weren't as patient as you were. Lucas's company was a gift. You loved being around him. You didn't like him _that_ much, however.

 _Stop reminiscing_ , you scolded yourself. You scanned the attic. There were boxes scattered about, a few naked mannequins, a pedestal in front of a camera of sorts (you weren't really sure what it was) and a picture on the far wall in the back. The attic hadn't changed at all. Why did you want to keep checking?

You had been here for about 6 days. You were starving. You were thirsty. God, you were ready to go home. You slept off what you could of your hunger and thirst, but when you woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep, you were greeted with an unhappy stomach, angry with you for the lack of food being put in it. To make matters worse, you were hypersensitive to the sounds of the house. Every little creak, every little squeak of floorboard, you heard. You were terrified.

You shivered. The attic was cold and dusty. It reeked too. You remember the first day here, you had searched around a bit. You found a little body, curled up behind some boxes. You weren't sure whose it was, but the thought of that tiny body kept you up that night.

You jumped at the sound of the door below you being slammed opened. Angry footsteps entered the room below you.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, (Y/N)!" came the angry shout. "Where the FUCK are you?! You can't hide forever and I swear to fuckin' god if you have my trophy, I'll strangle you with my bare hands!" you heard soft chuckling. "Well, I mean, I'd do that _anyway_ but that's besides the point!"

You anxiously look at the trophy you had sitting on the pedestal. The trophy was the remote that allowed entrance into the attic. He had 'disguised' it as a lamp. If you weren't so scared, you would have thought it was cool. However, this remote worked while still inside the attic. He was smart, but this remote had flaws. If he didn't want people stealing his trophy and hiding in the attic, he should've made the remote malfunction while in the attic or something.

"I know you're in here. We searched the whole damn house. Nothing is out of place but my trophy and that leads to the attic so, unless I'm an overthinking idiot, which I'm NOT, you're in the attic!" You could hear Lucas walking around. You heard something fall to the ground followed by a, _Shit!_. "Listen, (y/n), I invited you over for a polite dinner because I like you. You've been gone for, what? Four years? And you didn't even visit me! You didn't send me a single email, letter...anything! You could've called and I would've answered!" he paused and you held your breath. "But you never did."

You shivered again. You felt a familiar tickling at your nose. _Damn, damn, damn-!_ you thought before blasting out a sneeze.

"So you ARE in the attic," he said, a slight giggle in his voice. You heard him get closer until you assumed he was directly below. "Alright, you dumb bitch, get down from there," he snapped.

"Why would I come down if I'm safely up here?!" you shouted back, your voice a little hoarse from the air and the lack of usage. 

"Because if you don't come down here willingly, I'll make another remote and come up there myself," he threatened. "And if I have to come up there, I'll cut up you into tinsey pieces and have dear ol' ma cook you up into a stew!"

You trembled. Maybe you should just come down and accept your fate. You didn't know how long it would take for him to make another remote and you knew you'd die of starvation up here. Maybe, if you apologized he wouldn't kill you?

You were clearly delusional from hunger, thinking this was going to work. But, you tried it anyway. "Lucas, I'm sorry," you muttered. "If I come down willingly, could you maybe not have me made into stew?"

There was a laugh from below you. You could almost see his shit-eating grin. "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up before I lose my patience." he replied.

That didn't sound reassuring to you but you walked over to the trophy anyway. You picked it up and looked it over once more. You briefly considered if dying of starvation was _really_ that bad compared to the kind of torture that he could put you through. Your stomach grumbled in protest at another hungry night and you made your choice. You walked over to the ladder and looked down. Lucas stared up at you. He gave a wave and, for a second, you weren't scared.

For a second, he was the kid who hung out with you at lunch, the one who told jokes, the one who always invited you to his house. But it was only for a second.

"Alright, Lucas! I'm coming down," you announced, your voice shaking. _Please don't kill me,_ you thought, pressing the button and watching the ladder drop down. You began to climb down, afraid of the drop and possibly hurting yourself.

Before you finished your descent, you felt him wrap his arms around you and throw you off the ladder. You grunted as you skidded across the room and ran into a desk. You hissed in pain and tried to get up. Before you could, Lucas kicked you in the ribs. "I'm not much of a fighter, if I'm bein' honest, (y/n)," he said, looking down on you. He paused before saying, "I won't kill you, sweetheart." You looked up at him, eyes watering a bit. "But, you do get to be my new guinea pig!" he picked you up by your leg and you struggled a bit, trying to kick him off with your free leg. "Hey, at least I'm keeping you alive," he chuckled. "Imagine what my parents would've done to ya."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my personal fanfic. In the chapter this is written in, my OC, Joyce (replaced with the reader for this work), hides herself and her three children in the attic. She leaves the attic only to find food for herself and her kids. Just like in the fic, she steals the trophy and keeps it in the attic so she can keep the ladder up/move it down.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! I really like this idea. I haven't seen anyone else talk about this?
> 
> Comments are super duper appreciated and please be as harsh as necessary. Thank you and have a nice day! :)


End file.
